Decision
by FrBuffy
Summary: For the slayer does not walk on Earth tonight...Buffy finally remembers where she comes from and who she really is...first time fic


Summary: For the slayer does not walk on earth tonight….Ok first time fic so please be kind...had to get this out of mind...late night drabble

Spoilers/Timeline; Season 5 after the body

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to Mutant Enemy productions and this work is purely no profit.

Feedback greatly appreciated…flames will be used to warm me during the winter season…

_**Decisions**_

The slayer does not walk on earth tonight. Creatures from beyond the limits of men's imagination, hide yourself from the terrible wrath of the slayer. Tonight, she walked among the angels, singing, listening to the sweet voice of her memories. Tonight, nobody can touch her for she is above us all. For the first time in her life she sees the gap between her and her friends, her watcher, her lovers, and Earth. This gap is her calling. She is not a normal girl, she never was and never will be. She had thought for many years that she had walked the Earth all this time. That her calling was just an accident. But she knows now that it was wrong. Her birth there, her life was no mistake from the Fates. The Powers had done a great job in creating her. She was the slayer but above all she was their champion against the evil forces that continuously threatened Earth and its inhabitants.

But they had made a slight mistake….their champion for many years had no memories of her divine origins. She did not know that being friends with human was impossible for her as she was not like them. They had not predicted that sending the only non-human person to protect her was a mistake because the slayer by her divine condition would immediately fall in love with this vampire that was the closest person to her true nature. They had not seen that their creation would rebel against her calling. They had not understood the imported-human part in the slayer. For them, she was just canon folder. For her friends and family, she was a human being.

Now she knew the truth. Ever since her mother had died, she had had strange dreams sending her in a white place where she knew that words like sadness, loneliness and fear did not exist, a place where she knew she had belonged, a place where only special beings had access. She had spoken to Giles about it. He had looked into his book but had only found the right reference into the Bible…Paradise. After that her dreams had been full of voices, telling her to be once again what she used to be: an Archangel. She had been sent to Earth by the higher Powers to avenge mankind. She had taken the only form that would allow her to have the strength she had in Paradise: a slayer. The Powers had chosen the mother and the family, far from the council of watchers for they knew that if she was discovered too soon, she would not have fulfilled her destiny.

Then after, it was just a matter of buried memories that had resurfaced when her mother or whom she had thought to be her mother had died. And here she was, walking on Earth, her mind and spirit thinking about above. Strangely enough she did not want to go back there. She loved to be down there, she loved to have friends, sure she was sad and she could be hurt (emotions she had never felt above) but she never felt so alive. But now, they wanted her to return, to die in her human form and return to Paradise where they were waiting for her. They wanted her to be a goddess once again. They thought that staying down there was useless because her missions, protecting the key to the universal balance, was over. Giles knew her dilemma, she had spoken to him about it. He had said nothing but in his eyes, Buffy had seen tears starting to form. Giles in all his tweedness had desperatly tried not to cry in front of her…he did not want to upset her or control her choice. She left…knowing that whatever decisions she was gonna take, he would be here for her…like a father and a daughter. But she did not want her friends to know. She would tell them when her decisions would be made.

At that exact moment, a scream pierced the peaceful full-moon. By reflex, she ran to it only to discover a young woman on the verge of being the midnight snack of a vampire. She went into battle mode, moving with the grace of a goddess and the killing effectiveness of a thousand warriors. In a matter of minutes, the vampire was dust. She was about to leave when the saved young woman whispered with tears in her voice: "Thank you".

When Buffy looked into the other girl's eyes she saw her future. This girl would one day make a big difference in the world's peace. She said nothing to the woman, made a quick nod and left relieved that she had finally made her decision. Sure her mission was normally over but the world still needed a champion to fight against evil and she would be it.

High above, the Powers That Be looked onto the slayer and said in a unique airy voice: "Your mission was never finished, archangel, it is only the beginning, now that you know who you really are"

THE END


End file.
